


kiss of death

by overdose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Izaya needs blood. Shizuo is there as always.





	kiss of death

Shizuo knew the silhouette of the person leaning on the wall was Izaya. He watched him stumble around like a drunk person until he slumped to the ground, body trembling. His legs moved on his own to the alleyway, approaching Izaya. "You look like shit," he commented. Youthful vampires typically don't look that bad.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. Just the person I want to see..." Izaya tried to stand.

Shizuo noticed how pale his face was and shook his head in disappointment. He allowed Izaya to fall in his arms once he lost his footing. "You haven't been feeding, have you, dumbass?"

Izaya weakly chuckled, refusing to look Shizuo in the eyes. "Does it even matter?" he rested his head on Shizuo's chest, sniffing him. He pulled away with a smile, fangs exposed. "I hate drinking that stuff, but... you smell good right now, Shizu-chan..."

"You serious right now?" Shizuo muttered. "How long has it been?" he gripped Izaya's shoulders in anger, softening as he remembered his weak state. It must have been a few days, or maybe a week. Izaya didn't respond and instead stared at Shizuo's neck, licking his lips. "Hell no, Izaya," Shizuo said. "You know I'm not the only human out there."

Izaya smirked. "Pretty please, Shizu-chan? I can't get enough. No one else satisfies me like you." he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. With a nudge, Shizuo lifted him, and Izaya put his legs around his waist.

"We're in public," Shizuo moved forward, letting Izaya's back hit the wall. That didn't matter. He made an excuse.

"It's the middle of the night," Izaya said. "There are no vampires around this area, Shizu-chan... You know I sent them all away."

Shizuo sighed, tilting his head to the other side. "Fine, just make it quick." he closed his eyes and waited, wondering why he agreed to it so fast.

Izaya grinned, and without warning, sunk his teeth in Shizuo's neck. Shizuo grunted but stayed in place as Izaya sucked his blood. They remained still for a minute, noticing how quiet the world felt when it was just the two of them. Izaya stopped, withdrawing his fangs as he pulled away.

"Better now, princess?" Shizuo dropped him, clenching his neck to stop the bleeding. He didn't feel any different, like all the other times they've done this. Blood dripped to his fingers.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and licked it off. "I'm better, all thanks to you, Shizu-chan." he felt brand new and proved it with a wide smile. "I need to keep you as my human slave. Everyone else doesn't taste as good as you."

"No, I'm good," Shizuo replied. "I'm not that tasty."

"C'mon, Shizu-chan...Why don't we make a deal? I'll protect you from all the vampires hunting for your head, and you'll become my food supply."

Shizuo didn't need a reminder of the batshit crazy vampires obsessed with his blood. He could fight them nonstop, but there wasn't a point to it. Vampires regenerate. Nothing hurts them except for a stake to the heart or decapitation. Fighting them wouldn't be a problem if he worked with Izaya, and that was the hard part to admit. He already gave himself up more than once, and for what reason? Because he cared for the brat? Shizuo didn't want to admit it. Nothing would change, other than the fact he was getting something in return. A break from those damned vampires.

"I'll take your deal," Shizuo made his decision. He hoped he wouldn't regret it. "Well, I have one condition. Don't take my blood every day, got it?" It's usually weeks before Izaya feeds on him again. It doesn't leave him weak, but it isn't a pleasant feeling nonetheless.

Izaya smiled in his response, happy that Shizuo agreed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around him again. "No promises," he said with a whisper, then kissed Shizuo.

Shizuo felt Izaya's fangs on his lips and the blood dripping down his chin. It's nothing he's not used to doing.


End file.
